


捕猎计划(Plan of Hunt)

by Lazurites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Out of Character, ooc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's based on Supernatural season 3. Back then the brothers were having a sexual relationship. Dean considered that relationship as something only based on sexual desire, not love. Meanwile, Dean was still sleeping with some other girls, as if having sex with his brother was no other than having sex with someone else. And that really pissed Sam off. So, the younger Winchester figured  he should do something about it.</p><p>这篇文的背景是S3。那时候的Dean和Sam有着肉体关系，而Dean认为他们那样做仅仅是因为对性的需要而不是爱……啊不想继续summarize了，看上面的英文吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	捕猎计划(Plan of Hunt)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, my thought about this article was immature, so it might contains some bugs and it's sort of OOC.
> 
> 这篇文是好几年前写的了，那时候对这文的构思还不够成熟，所以文里可能会有bug，而且有点OOC。

**捕獵計劃**

 

　　Sam對於他當時所做的，也許已經算得上違法的事，也不是十分驚訝——得了吧，Winchester家的人爲了達到自己目的而做的違法事多了去了——和Sam對Dean所做的相比起來，也不過是出發點不一樣罷了。儘管他當時已經意識到自己那種對Dean的病態的感情，他也有質問過自己是不是該遏制他內心日漸膨脹的黑暗面。但是最終良心的質問就只能如地溝里的污水一般滑入海底，無蹤無跡。

 

　　因為，該死的，因為那是Dean，能從那雙綠玻璃眸子中看到自己影子的理應只有他，Sam Winchester。

 

　　現在，Dean不在他身邊。

 

 

 

　　那時候Dean對外宣稱他是個雙性戀。

 

　　“那些小妞會更容易上鉤。”——這是實話。Dean是雙性戀也是實話——那時候他和Sam已經有了一段時間的肉體關係。

 

　　僅僅是肉體關係。

 

　　在一次艱難的打獵成功后，由一桌的烈酒開始。

 

　　他們在酒吧的後巷里互相碰撞，親吻著彼此；在Motel陳舊的房間里拉扯著對方的衣服，好讓兩具彼此渴望的身體可以更加貼近；在冒著蒸汽的浴室里將手覆蓋在對方膨大的分身，用唇舌為對方解放；在狹窄的單人床上Dean趴著讓Sam進入，并扭動著身體，令快感從相連處激蕩全身；Sam把Dean翻了過來壓在床上，被那雙濕潤的既包含想要更多的哀求，又訴說快感的绿眸所刺激，瞬間爆發在Dean抽動濕滑的后穴，Dean緊隨其後，劇烈地喘息著射了滿身。

 

　　Dean從來不拒絕任何形式的快感。而老天，什麽叫食髓知味。

 

　　那就是在酒吧後巷射在一個大胸美女的口裡后，回到motel又勾引Sam上床的Dean。

 

　　然而不管在床上做得有多爽，那都与爱无关——至少不是超出兄弟之间的爱。

 

　　好像兄弟相奸就很正常似的。

 

 

 

　　在Dean摟著酒吧里最火辣性感的美女，問Sam要不要來一個三人行的時候，Sam總是會扯扯嘴角，露出一個勉強的笑容，然後拒絕。

 

　　拒絕的原因，Sam內心清楚。他不喜歡隨便和別人做愛，更不喜歡看到他哥哥隨便和別人做愛。

 

　　直到第二天早上，Sam喝著速溶咖啡，研究手頭上關於案子的資料的時候，Dean才一邊開門一邊讚嘆昨晚火辣美女到底有多棒，而Sam竟然沒去是如何如何的可惜。

 

　　Sam會不發一話目送他老哥踏著小貓步進浴室。這一次，Sam的眼睛眯了起來，像隻有了捕獵計劃的野狼。

 

　　那他就得好好準備。

 

　　幾小時后他們乘上Impala離開。這次Impala停在每半年就有人失蹤，已經發生了5次失蹤事件的第七公路附近的偏僻鎮子。

 

　　而Dean，也沒有認真地想過自己到底是爲什麽總是出去并以此來刺激Sam，也許他甚至沒有深究Sam爲什麽會不滿，也許他只是以為Sam沒出去好好玩玩是真的很可惜。

 

 

 

　　Dean縮在Sam的懷裡，發出微微的鼾聲。他們沒多久之前才到達這個鎮子又在床上度過了一個晚上。Sam的手趁懷裡人不知而偷偷在Dean身上逡巡，滑過留在Dean胸膛上還沒來得及揮發掉的汗水。

 

　　單是這樣，就夠讓精力充沛的溫家那個較年輕的孩子勃起了，當然最大的原因是那個乖躺在他懷裡的人還天殺的性感。

 

　　“Dean……”Sam不禁呻吟出聲，唇蹭過Dean的後頸，懷裡人因此而輕輕顫動了一下。受此刺激，Sam更是一口咬了下去，頓時有鐵銹味在他唇舌間擴散。之前他也曾經想要這麼咬一口，這就像是在為Dean打上“專屬Sam Winchester”的標記——沒有成功過，自從他家老哥在他第一次想要這麼做的時候說過“我可不是飯桌上的一塊該死的牛排”之後，他沒敢再試。可是現在，他趁Dean因為做得太累，沒有馬上回旁邊的床上而睡在Sam懷裡的時候，他這麼干了。

 

　　“嗯……”Dean用濃重的鼻音表達著因痛楚而醒來的不滿，“Sammy……你在幹嘛……”不清醒的音調低低的傳入Sam的耳朵，Sam以為這時Dean就要推開他并指出他多不喜歡這樣子——然而Dean卻只是轉過身，在Sam的胸膛落下模糊的一吻，便又像只小章魚似的貼在Sam身上繼續睡去。

 

　　被這個純淨的吻感染，他突然不想操醒他哥了。

 

　　算不算是默許？那一吻，與情欲的關係太小，和愛情的感覺太像。或許他能讓他哥愛上他——以與以往不同的方式。

 

 

 

　　Sam耳畔能聽到的是他所熟悉的特別聲線，身下是扭動著身體的Dean，那雙明亮的綠眸映出Sam狂亂的樣子。Sam剛對上Dean的雙眼的時候，覺得會看到直白的欲求，看到那雙眼睛要求“更多，要更多更多的快感”。可事實卻不，現在那雙眼睛飽含著欲求沒錯，但還有，還有別的。

 

　　——Sam，愛你。

 

　　這個事實讓Sam更加的沉醉在這刻，刺激著他的不僅是撞擊在一起的肉體，還有對兩人的靈魂緊緊烙在一起的滿足感。現在他知道，他以前是多渴望這個。

 

 

 

　　“哇哦，太陽曬屁股了Sammy~！！”

 

　　Sam猛地睜開眼。

 

　　“做了不錯的夢吧，”Dean邊走進浴室邊用調侃的語氣說道，“快樂的哼哼聲音~”

 

　　Sam別過頭，沒有回話。

 

 

 

 

　　“非常感謝您抽出的時間。”Sam臉上帶著他慣常面對受害者家人時那種富有同情心的表情。

 

　　那個眼角帶淚的小女孩忍著激動道：“請你們一定要找到我的姐姐……她是我唯一的親人了……”這時Sam和Dean不由自主地看向了對方，“我不能失去她。”他們清楚這種感覺和羈絆。

 

　　不能失去。Dean垂下了眼簾。

 

　　“我們會盡力的。”Sam及時回答。

 

 

 

　　被小女孩的話勾起了無數關於分離和尋找的回憶，兩人從房子里走出來時心裡都有些沉重。除了這對工作毫無幫助的心情改變外，他們并沒有獲得比走進房子前更多的線索。

 

　　“接下去要怎樣？學校？”Sam扶著被春陽烤得溫暖的Impala上蓋，問道。

 

　　“反正再去一次圖書館的話，那管理員大媽肯定得把我拽到廁所來一發不可。雖說我一向致力於滿足女士們的慾望。”Dean說著，還朝Sam眨眨眼睛。

 

　　“那你應該去當妓男或者舞男，很適合你，真的。”Sam嘲諷地說，Dean也似乎習慣了Sam的說話方式，也沒回嘴，熟門熟路地發動引擎，并沒留意Sam緊繃的嘴角和投向車窗外冷冷的目光。

 

 

　　四個小時后，Sam坐在桌前揉太陽穴。

 

　　Dean把擦得閃亮的匕首放下，這是第六把。而這之前，他拆開又嵌好了他們所有的槍。

 

　　“并不是說我對它們有什麽偏見，你知道，我也很喜歡看白雪公主，”

 

　　“你覺得只看過情欲版白雪公主的你有資格舉這個例子嗎？而且那些是小矮人，不是小精靈！”Dean沒說完，就被Sam打斷。

 

　　Dean乾笑了兩下。“不對，重點不在這裡，不過你得承認那個白雪公主把皇后按在床上那段戲真的是很火辣，”受制于Sam不善的表情，Dean馬上話鋒一轉，“那些小矮人——咳，不，小精靈，事實上不存在的，對吧？”

 

　　Sam嘆了一口氣，“我不知道。”

 

　　“爸的筆記里根本沒有提過這種東西，你知道的。”

 

　　“我知道，所以呢？”

 

　　Dean斜眼看他，接著轉身表示不滿。

 

　　“根據那些孩子說的召喚儀式來看，不像是某些惡作劇，太認真了。”

 

　　Dean聞之有些鬆動，他也知道這個，只是不想承認爸是錯的。

 

　　“今晚去看看Ema說的‘精神病之谷’吧。”Dean妥協，就算沒有，看看也是好的，怎麼說也是條像樣的線索。

 

　　見Dean答應了，Sam也挺滿意，也不想著要糾正Dean說其實那據說是會讓小精靈喜歡的‘精神力之谷’了。

 

　　“現在時間還早。”Dean走到床沿，坐下說道，“現在去的話那些矮蟲子會更容易發現我們的，對吧。”

 

　　“確實。”Sam站了起來，視線從Dean好看的臉下移。

 

　　Dean的手有意無意的搭到皮帶扣處，雙腿分開，“所以我可以理解為我們有一個下午不知如何打發了？”

 

　　Sam推了Dean一把，後者順著他的力躺下，朝Sam露出笑容。

 

　　“你可以把你的嘴巴用在發出比廢話不知要好聽多少倍的聲音上了。”緊接著，Sam吻了下去。

 

 

 

　　案子解決得相當順利，那個叫Ema的女孩似乎對小精靈很有興趣，遺憾的是儀式的步驟出錯，導致她召喚來的不是善良的棕精靈，而是愛取人命的紅帽子。Ema將他們召喚出之後才發現她的錯誤，好不容易逃走了，卻有女孩一個接一個被捉走，於是她決定要去了結這一切。

 

　　Dean對她的勇氣表示讚歎的同時鄙視連計劃都沒有就走進那群紅色矮蟲堆里的行為。

 

　　而Ema爲表謝意，邀請了他們到酒吧。

 

　　Sam巴不得回Motel狠狠地干Dean一把，可是在Dean上上下下端詳了Ema一會兒，發現這妞兒臉蛋清秀又帶點調皮，身材更是套了兩層衣服都掩蓋不了的火辣后，Dean無視Sam的眼神答應了。

 

　　Impala後座坐上其他人其實是Sam相當討厭的一件事，因為在Sam看來，Impala在一定程度上就是他們的家。而能被他認可進入他的領地的人不多，Ema顯然不在此列。

 

 

 

　　酒吧內的燈光昏黃曖昧。Ema和Dean眉來眼去，Sam捏著酒杯一言不發的喝酒。

 

　　“噢，Sammy，”看在上帝的份上，Dean也總算是注意到了Sam的沉默，“其實你可以回Motel的，然後好好的洗上一個熱水澡，你知道，今晚你大概可以一人獨享所有熱水了，爽吧？”Dean朝他舔舔唇，無意識地。

 

　　Sam咬了咬口腔內壁，“我不知道，”Sam眯眼道，“不得不說，這位女士真是火辣得可以。”無視Dean驚異地睜圓的漂亮眼睛，身體前傾，靠向Ema：“來個三人行如何？”他勾起了嘴角，從哪個角度看，都相當的性感。

 

　　Ema對Sam態度的突然轉變也是吃驚不少，她想了想，“倒也不是說我介意，不過……”她看向Dean。

 

　　“噢，最好不過了。”Dean的回答卻沒有以前邀請Sam玩3P時的興奮。

 

　　於是Sam站了起來，“走吧。”同時對Ema露出淡淡的笑容，眉目間帶著勾引。

 

　　在Dean站起來正要跟上的時候，Sam擋去了Dean的去路，他扭頭要Ema出去外面等，然後對Dean說道：“去買點套子回來。”

 

　　“我好像記得我們還有兩盒？”Dean挑眉。

 

　　“你太低估我們的能力了。”Sam冷冷地回答。

 

　　Dean別別嘴，濕潤粉色的唇翹了起來，Sam艱難地移開視線。

 

　　“好吧，”Dean妥協，“但我的寶貝女孩不能給你。”

 

　　Sam點點頭，他可以坐Ema的車。於是轉身走了。

 

　　當Dean憤憤地結帳的時候，其實他都不知道他到底買了什麽套，他只是不想Sam和Ema獨處那麼久，有那麼多的時候相互撫摸，以及做更多他再清楚不過的事。而當然，Dean也沒有深想，明明他們玩3P，做再多的事也不過分，不是嗎？

 

 

 

　　早在Impala到達之前，Sam就已經隱隱可聞她特有的聲音了。他看向床那邊，一切準備就緒。

 

　　Dean停好車的時候就發現有不對的地方：Ema的車子不在。

 

　　“所以你就這樣把她趕走了？”Dean粗暴的開門。“嗯？”

 

　　Dean甩手，門在他身後“砰”的關上。

 

　　Sam似乎相當平靜，慢慢但穩步地走向Dean，看著他的眼睛，直接道：“因為我不想操她，我想操你。”

 

　　“操你！”Dean一把推在Sam身上，“我想和你干就干，想和Amy干就和Amy干！管好你的老二！我不是你的小婊子！”

 

　　“噢，是嗎？和那個你急起來連名字都說錯的妞兒，嗯？”Sam往前走，迫近Dean。“你看，或者她也不真的那麼想和你做愛，不然也沒那麼容易被我趕走，對吧？”

 

　　Dean扭開頭，避開Sam的目光。

 

　　“或者你應該承認，”Sam在Dean耳邊吐息，“你更喜歡被我操。”

 

　　雙拳還沒抵到Sam的胸膛，Dean就被抓住了，論力量他不是輸給Sam，但在這麼小的空間根本施展不開來。

 

　　或者他心裡有個部份根本就不想抵抗。那是他長久以來抑制住的一部份，如今在Sam的誘哄下抖動著認同Sam的話。

 

　　在Dean內心動搖的同時，Sam一點點地消滅彼此之間的距離，長腿擠進了Dean的雙腿之間，不出意料地碰到Dean那硬起的一部份。

 

　　“看吧，你根本就同意著我的話，”Sam的眼裡露出了些少狠戾，“沒有管好老二的人其實是你啊，Dean。”

 

　　Dean忍住想要呻吟出來的衝動，下身竟然被Sam的幾句話弄得勃起了，甚至連他自己都沒發現。Sam聳動膝蓋往上輕頂摩擦，“你喜歡這個，對不？”

 

　　Sam沒等Dean回答，把Dean的手反扣在Dean身後，把他扔到床上。Dean的雙手在Sam的禁錮下用力，根本掙不開來。“Sam，停下來，你不會想這樣的。”

 

　　“不，我愛死了這個。”Sam堅定地回答，“我知道，你也是。”

 

　　“不！放開我！我們可以談談！”

 

　　Sam當然知道這只是Dean說說而已，他冒了那麼大的風險，如果現在放手，那他只能失去Dean了，永遠。而他無法承受這個。

 

　　“噢噢，我們現在就在談了，不是嗎？”說著，Sam解開了Dean的皮帶扣，“你不喜歡嗎？”

 

　　Dean感到一陣涼意，噢，該死的，Sam已經把他的褲子拉拽開了。“不，Sammy……”

 

　　“所以你不喜歡？”那只Sam空出來的手探進了Dean的內褲，“我可以換個方式。”

 

　　被溫暖的手包圍的那一瞬間，Dean沒忍住，喉間逸出了讚歎的呻吟聲，儘管他因此後悔不已并咬住了下唇希望不會再發出更多的聲音，但他弟弟的技術是他不得不承認該死的好，他還是發出了撩撥Sam下體的聲音。

 

　　“你的陰莖似乎比平時更加精神。”Sam俯身，低聲說道。

 

　　Dean真的很想大聲呻吟出是的，但令他感動的是，他幸運地忍住了，而他不能確定下次他是不是還能忍住。

 

　　下身被狠狠撫弄，Dean把臉埋在床單里，發出重重的呼吸聲。此時Sam放開了對Dean的束縛，快速地鬆了牛仔褲和內褲，下身精神奕奕地彈了出來。Sam蹭過去，靠近Dean的后穴，對Dean因此而驚訝的聲音很滿意。

 

　　其實對Dean來說，他或多或少都知道會到這一步。只是那一下抽氣聲，遠遠不僅包含了驚訝。當他感到Sam火熱滾燙的陰莖緊貼著自己的時候，他就想往後壓進Sam，他心裡那個動搖的部份在說著，想要，想要Sam的陰莖，進入，快進入，狠狠地。

 

　　終於他意識到，他確實想要這個，這樣不僅是對性的索求，不是隨便哪個誰都可以那種。想要Sam，一如Sam想要Dean。在Dean想到更多之前，Sam的撫弄讓Dean迎來高潮。

 

　　操。他想，這太好，和以往的太不一樣。

 

　　隨後的進入變得那麼理所當然，Dean甚至想不起他當初是怎麼踹開這個房間廉價的門的。深切地感受著Sam的每一下深入，Dean重重地喘著氣。

 

　　Sam邊抽動邊抱起Dean讓他背對著自己坐了起來，“猜你一定會喜歡這個。”然後Sam從床單下抽出一根繩子，拉動，衣櫃門便打開了。顯然Sam用這根繩子弄了一點什麽機關，不過Dean這時已經顧不上這個了。

 

　　Ema，操，是Ema，操他媽的上帝她被Sam綁在了衣櫃里！

 

　　“你他媽有什麽問題？！”Dean開始劇烈的扭動起來，而他顯然忘了自己的后穴還插著Sam的分身，他這麼一動，反而激起了強烈的快感，從後腰一帶到四肢都酸酸軟軟，根本發不上力來。別說掙脫開了，就算是忍著不呻吟出來也不是那麼容易。

 

　　“我有什麽問題？”Sam在Dean的後頸咬了一口，“難道你要告訴我你很討厭這個嗎？”Sam的左手抱緊Dean逼他靠緊自己，另一隻手則握向Dean高昂的分身，“你的老二可不這麼說，還那麼精神。”

 

　　操，Sam說得沒錯，他的渴求確實沒有因為Ema的視線而退減（他才不會承認心裡有個部份在尖叫著這樣更爽），但要他說Sam說得對，才不可能呢。

 

　　“真的，夥計，啊額……，你應該去看醫生了。”

 

　　“你不也因為這個而更興奮嗎？或者我們該一起去？”Sam惡狠狠地答道。

 

　　“才他媽的不是。”Dean逃避似的甩開頭，閉上眼睛。

 

　　與此同時，Sam律動的速度並沒有減慢，相反地，在漸漸加快，這是當然的，因為這才是他的目的。

 

　　“這麼下去的話，”Sam用牛一樣大的力擠進Dean的體內，“你會在這個女人的面前射出來吧？”

 

　　“不……”

 

　　“承認吧。你真正想要的只有我。”

 

　　不，不，不是的，不是這樣的。Dean心裡有個聲音在拼命地否定……

 

　　但他卻無法無視還有一個聲音，在不停地呼喊著：Sam，Sam，Sammy，想要你，只想要你，Sam。

 

　　“Sammy……”呻吟聲夾雜著Sam的名字被Dean呼喊出來，上帝，這就是對Sam最劇烈的催化劑。他把Dean翻了過來壓在床上，為的就是想要看進那雙蒙上水霧的眼睛。

 

　　那雙眼睛映著的是自己，訴說著，想要自己。肉體，心靈，都想要自己。

 

　　老天啊，他愛死了這個。他愛死了那雙平日帶著過分玩世不恭的眸子，因為他的操弄而失神并被慾望攫取的樣子。在這種時候，Sam能看到真的Dean，在他粉碎掉Dean表面那些爲了掩蓋內心陰鬱而擋在前面堅壳似的玩世不恭的時候。Sam能感到這個，他們的靈魂被緊緊地烙在的一起，這就是他一直想要的。

 

　　而Dean，除了肉體上的滿足，心裡那一個個空洞的傷口似乎都被溫暖地填滿，這個花了那麼多年想要從自己身邊逃離的臭孩子，這個代表著他整個世界的弟弟，他的眼睛也同樣表達著相同的慾望和深深的索求。天啊，他肯定不會再離開自己了，他們之間的那種聯繫，已經比他們體內流動的血液所刻下的羈絆更牢固了。

 

　　Dean伸手抱住了Sam，整個房間只剩下肉體相撞時發出的聲響和Dean斷斷續續的呻吟聲。這樣的狀況持續了沒多久，Dean射了，濁白的液體沾滿了他們彼此的胸膛和小腹的肌肉，Sam顧不上這麼多，很快也射在了Dean的裏面。

 

　　Dean的雙目緊閉著，任Sam的手在自己的身上輕輕撫摸，“說真的，夥計，你真的該看醫生了。”Dean說著和之前相差無幾的話，可嘴角卻帶有一點點的笑意。

 

　　“找天一起去吧。”Sam也這麼回答。他撫過Dean長長的睫毛，“睡吧。”

 

　　“噢，你要拿她怎麼辦？”Dean轉身扯被子，把頭埋在裡面。

 

　　“我會處理好的，還會幫你清潔好。”然後Dean感到傍邊的床往上彈，說明Sam起來了，接著是床衣服的聲音。Dean模糊地聽著，意識很快模糊起來。

 

 

　　“我送你回家吧。”在門口，Sam說道。

 

　　“哇哦，不用了不用了，”Ema瞄了Sam一眼，“誰知道你還會不會做出什麽驚人的事情來？”

 

　　聽她這麼一說，Sam尷尬了起來。

 

　　“噢，別這樣，這是我這輩子經歷過的看過的，都比不上的火辣啊。”Ema笑了笑，“我不會亂說的。好了，我得回家了。”

 

　　“嗯。拜。”

 

　　“嗯？拜託你了控制狂，我的車子啊，你停哪裡了？”

 

　　Sam這時才想起他爲了讓Dean相信Ema已經離開，把Ema綁好在衣櫃里之後，就把她的車子開走停在下一個街角了。

 

　　“在那邊，轉左就會看到了。”Sam指向路口。

 

　　“好吧，”Ema轉身，“真羡慕你們呢，這麼深的感情。”

 

　　Sam看著Ema慢慢走遠的背影，自言自語道：“我也很滿意。”

 

　　為Dean清潔好后，Sam擁著Dean好好地睡了一覺。第二天起來之後Dean駡了Sam很久，也生了很多天氣，但他始終無法遠離Sam，也無辦法向以前一樣到外面獵豔了。因為他根本抵抗不了他渴望Sam的本能。

 

　　Sam對這個結果確實很滿意，以至於他每次想起這件事來，都不禁會笑起來。

 

 

 

 

　　Dean頭髮濕濕的從浴室出來，打斷了Sam回想的思緒。Sam帶著淡淡的笑容看向他。

 

　　“夏天用冷水洗澡的快感快要比得上和你做了，Sammy。”他甩動著腦袋，一時間水珠四濺。落在Sam腿上的卻讓他覺得滾燙無比。

 

　　“過來。”Sam低吟道。

 

　　聞者的身體不可抑止的顫抖了一下，微微喘著粗氣，綠眼眸帶著期待、愛戀、依賴以及一些無法說明的感情看向Sam，然後跪趴在寬大的雙人床上。雙手的自由被Sam攫取，握在背後。以這種姿勢趴著，他只能把剛剛被Sam操得鬆軟濕潤的后穴高高地展現出來。

 

　　他知道，Sam會讓他認識到，他弟弟對他的操弄比夏天洗一個涼快的冷水澡要好上多少万倍。

 

　　Dean背對著Sam，所以無法看到他的弟弟的表情，因而他不知道，Sam在這刻勾起嘴角，酒窩淡淡地露了出來，笑得多像一隻計劃得逞獵物到手的野狼。

 

 

　　=ＴＨＥ　ＥＮＤ=

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I know, it's really OOC, wasn't it? So thanks for finished reading this.
> 
> 好啦我知道了，很OOC对不对？所以很谢谢你看完。


End file.
